


Behind the Yellow Door

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit is a helpful snek, Deceit's a good guy, Gen, How Do You Write Bad Guys, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's implied that Virgil's a former Dark Side but not mentioned, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, VIRGIL PUT DECEIT DOWN, Who could this mysterious yellow Side be?, along with two other stories that go with it, help me, i guess, i wrote this in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: None of them were quite sure when the yellow door had appeared. It wasn't there when they had left their rooms in the morning but it was there when Roman ran up to his room to grab Moana for movie night.





	Behind the Yellow Door

Roman runs up the stairs and past Virgil's purple door, only to freeze with a hand on his own red door. He turns back to see Virgil's door then...

...A bright yellow door. Unlike the other doors, it's not decorated. It's simply yellow with a golden doorknob.

"Hey guys? I think you should see this," Roman calls down the stairs.

"I think it can wait," Virgil says.

"There's a new door."

The other three Sides come up the stairs to see Roman looking over the new door closely. "It's so plain," Roman says. "Even Virgil's door was decorated slightly when it appeared."

Said purple door is literally the exact opposite of the yellow one next to it. Virgil's storm cloud is in the center of the top half. Black cat stickers cover one section of the door, the rest of the Halloween sticker pack spread across the rest. There's a Disney sticker just above the doorknob. Magnets hold silly pictures Patton has taken of him and the rest of them. Virgil's doorknob is silver but covered in smudges from the anxious Side's sleep-deprived exploits to the kitchen in the middle of the night.

Patton tips his head. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to knock?" He steps forward and knocks on the door before the others can stop him.

To their surprise, including Patton's, a voice replies from behind the yellow door. "Go away." It's muffled, but it's a reply, albeit a slightly rude one.

"Hello!" Patton says brightly. "Who are you?"

A pause. Then they hear footsteps and the yellow door opens slightly. The Side behind it looks at them with one eye. He's wearing a golden yellow tank top and yoga pants. His eye is gold, continuing the theme of different colored eyes in the Mindscape. He tips his head. "What do you mean, Patton?" He spots the other three and blinks in surprise. "Oh."

"We noticed the door and wanted to say hi!" Patton tells him brightly.

"Oh. Well, um, hi?" He sounds a bit confused. He shakes his head. "Sorry, I have something else to do." He closes the door before anyone can stop him.

The four look at each other. "Well, he answered," Logan finally says. "I wasn't expecting him to answer."

"Neither was I!" Patton admits.

Roman clears his throat. "Since he obviously doesn't want to join us, let's get back to movie night." The creative Side returns to his room and the other three go back downstairs. Roman grabs Moana and returns to the living room. He flops down in between Logan and Virgil and the four begin watching Moana.

The four are too busy singing really loud to hear the Side behind the yellow door singing along.

\-----

The first change to the yellow door is the smallest Disney logo sticker just above the doorknob. Logan is the one who notices. "Roman, this is the Disney logo, isn't it?"

Roman pauses, looking to where Logan is pointing. He grins. "It is!" He stands. "Another Disney fan!" He turns and continues down the stairs.

Logan can't help but notice the sticker looks a lot like the one that appeared on the Virgil's door after The Dark Side of Disney.

\----------

The next time a Side knocks on the yellow door, it's Roman and he accidentally knocked on it instead of Virgil's. He doesn't notice until the yellow door opens slightly and the Side behind it eyes him warily. "What do you want, Roman?"

"Um," Roman answers awkwardly. "I meant to knock on Virgil's door. I have something to ask him and I want to know what he thinks."

The Side behind the yellow door pauses before he asks, "Pardon my curiosity, but what are you going to ask him?"

"What?"

"Nevermind," the other Side answers hastily. "It doesn't matter." He goes to close the door.

Roman stops him by putting his foot in the way. "I was going to ask him if he thought making Patton the secret cake just because it was a good idea."

"If you were asking me," the other Side answers, "I'd say it's an okay idea, but you should make it in your room so he doesn't see it." He then kicks Roman's foot away and closes the door.

"But I don't have materials in my room," Roman tells him.

The Side behind the yellow door scoffs. "You're Creativity, just conjure the stuff!"

Roman nods to himself. "Alright, thank you."

"No problem."

Roman's cake is more delicious than it smells and it smells great. Patton adores it and the four agree Roman is a good baker.

Meanwhile, the Side behind the yellow door says quietly to himself that he wishes he could have a slice of that wonderful smelling cake.

\-----

A knock on the yellow door in the middle of the night startles the Side behind it. He opens the door to see a plate with a slice of cake on it and a note. After checking to make sure no one is there, he opens the door wide enough to grab the cake. He closes the door then turns on a light to read the note.

_Thanks for the help! I think you deserve a piece. ~Roman_

It's written in hard to read cursive but the Side finds himself smiling.

The next morning, Roman finds the plate in his room with a piece of paper that simply says _Thanks_.

\----------

The next time a Side knocks on the yellow door, it's Logan and he meant to do it. The Side behind the yellow door opens the door slightly and Logan immediately starts taking mental notes on him. Inside the logical Side's room, a pen writes on a notebook. "Hello," Logan says.

"Hi?" The Side sounds confused. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you some questions," Logan answers. "May I come in?"

"No," the other Side says quickly. "Not right now."

"That is alright," Logan says. "I can ask you questions while standing here."

"Ask away, I guess."

"Excellent." Logan looks down at a paper in his hand. "Do you plan on leaving your room anytime soon?"

"I've left it before. I don't plan on leaving it while you guys are awake."

"I see." Logan asks his second question. "Do you at least plan to tell us who you are?"

The Side behind the yellow door smiles crookedly. "You guys have actually met me before."

"Oh!" Logan suppose that makes sense, though he doesn't recognize the Side's outfit. "Do you have something you want us to call you?"

The Side pauses. "You can call me Dee. Is that everything you wanted to ask?"

"Yes. Thank you, Dee."

"No problem." The Side -Dee- closes the door.

Logan immediately returns to his room and looks at the notes he has taken. He looks them over, reading them and trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

\- Doesn't show left half of body

\- Doesn't want anyone in room

\- Leaves room during the night

\- Doesn't want us to see him

\- Knows us and we know him

\- Wants to be called Dee

Logan keeps returning to the first one. Why did he notice that?

...Of course! The hinges are on the left side of the door when seen from the outside. From the inside, they would be on the right. Opening the door would show things from Dee's left to his right, making it easiest to look out with his left eye. But the mysterious Side looks out with his right, which is harder. So he must have something to hide on the left side of his body.

\-----

It's when Logan walks past the yellow door on his way to bed that it occurs to him that if he shows the other Sides his list, they could help him solve this mystery.

In the morning, Logan reads his list the others and says, "Any ideas?"

Virgil suddenly snaps. "I knew I had seen that door before!"

\----------

The next time a Side knocks on the yellow door, it's Virgil and he knows exactly who's behind it. Dee opens it slightly and looks at him. "What do you want, Virgil?"

"I know who you are," Virgil answers simply.

"Great. Anything else?" Dee replies.

"Dee, come out," Virgil says.

The Side behind the yellow door smiles just enough that the other can see it. "I'm gay."

"That's not what I meant, but I support you." Virgil smiles back. "Come on, Dee. Don't make me come in there."

"I'd like to see you try," Dee retorts. "I have fangs and I'm not afraid to use them." A yellow flash surrounds the Side and he frowns slightly. "Alright, I might be a bit afraid to use them."

Virgil shrugs. "Alright, I'll leave you to it then." He turns and walks into his room.

Dee says, "Um, alright..." He closes his door.

Virgil waits about a minute until he leaves his room and barges into Dee's room. "Surprise, boi!"

\-----

The Sides at the bottom of the stairs jump when they hear a door bang into the wall and Virgil yell, "Surprise, boi!"

Dee yelps. "Virgil! Get out of my room!" Another yelp. "Put me down!"

"Nope, not gonna happen." They hear a door close. Virgil walks down the stairs, another Side slung over his shoulder. He grins and says, "I solved your mystery, Logan." And with that, he unceremoniously dumps Deceit onto the couch before sitting next to him.

The other Side, wearing his usual get up, looks a bit dazed. Then he shakes his head and stands to bolt back to his room. He only makes it a step before Virgil catches him and pulls him back. Deceit looks at him then grumbles, folding his arms and leaning into the couch. "... I don't hate you."

"I didn't know you could talk in double negatives," Virgil answers.

Deceit looks at him and sticks his forked tongue out at him.

"Rude," Virgil says.

"You're not one to talk," Deceit mutters.

Roman looks shocked. "YOU'RE Dee!?"

"No, of course not," Deceit replies sarcastically.

"I listened to Deceit's advice!?" Roman seems to be saying that to both himself and everyone. "And it was GOOD advice!?"

"I can't tell the truth in my room," Deceit tells him. "It was horrible cake, by the way. I hated it."

"You can tell the truth in your room?" Patton says. 

"No."

The three Sides who didn't know this look to Virgil as if for confirmation. Virgil shrugs. "It's one of the few places he can tell the truth."

"I can't tell the truth out here," Deceit says. "But it isn't hard." He looks at Virgil. "Can I go back to my room now?"

"Go ahead," Virgil says.

The other Side looks him over then decides to take this chance while he still can. He runs up the stairs pausing, only to pick up his hat. He slams his door shut. From behind the yellow door, they hear him yell, "Stay out of my room!"

Virgil smiles. "He'll get over it eventually."

\----------

They finally figured out who was the Side behind the yellow door.


End file.
